degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 18- Teardrops On My Guitar (1)
Main Plot: Liam (Liam walks over to Rebecca, who is at her locker) Liam: So, what are we doing babe? Rebecca: You really need to work on that. Don't call your girlfriend babe.... ever! Liam: Ok what do you wanna do? Rebecca: I don't know. I think maybe a nice romantic picnic with my boyfriend would be the best date ever! Liam: Really? Rebecca: '''Well, you are a special guy, aren't you? '''Liam: And you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Rebecca: 'You are such a gentlemen. I'm just glad your not a douche like all the other guys. ''(Rebecca and Liam kiss. An alarm starts going off. Rebecca stops kissing him) '''Rebecca: Liam! Liam! Liam! (Liam wakes up. He notices his alarm going off, and Rebecca is in his room) Liam: What? Rebecca: Can you turn your alarm off! It woke me up, and you know how cranky I get if I don't sleep! Liam: Sorry Bec, I'll turn it off. A girl like you needs her sleep. Rebecca: Your the best! (Rebecca walks out of Liam's room. Liam smiles, and turns his alarm off) Theme Song Subplot: Molly (Molly walks into Mrs. Underwoods room with a copy of the script, some flyers, and a character list) Molly: '''I decided that our school play is going to be Wizard of Oz! '''Elizabeth: How is this your own? I asked you to write the play! Molly: But there is a twist! When Almira Gulch takes Toto from Dorothy, she chases her back for the dog. The dog notices Dorothy and jumps out of the basket and into her arms. When she catches him, she encounters the fortune tellers home. He tells her that her parents think she has gone missing. She goes back, but... Elizabeth: You know I wasn't paying attention to any of that right? Molly: Not until now... Elizabeth: I was reading your script. You really found a lot of ways to make it your own. I think this play will be great. I'll make an announcement for an intrest meeting for tomorrow. (Frankie walks into Mrs. Underwood's room) Frankie: You said you wanted to talk to me? Elizabeth: '''Yes! I'm thinking, how would you want to direct the school production of Wizard of Oz? You'll get to work with Molly, who wrote it! '''Frankie: I don't know what to say? Would I still be able to act in it? Elizabeth: '''Yes, but you can't be a lead. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else trying out. Could be good for your college applications, I mean, if your going to college? '''Frankie: I'm in! Elizabeth: 'Great! Now, I hope you two can get along while working on the production! ''(Frankie and Molly leave Mrs. Underwoods classroom) '''Molly: Here's some flyers. Try putting them up around the school. We need the most amount of people we can get in this! Frankie: '''Just cause I don't take most things seriously, doesn't mean i'm not gonna take this serious. I love acting, and directing this play means a lot to me. '''Molly: Just hang up the flyers! (Molly hands Frankie flyers, and walks away from him) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah walks into the gym) Blake: Benson, where's your gym clothes? Delilah: I just got back health! Blake: So do you have it? Delilah: No sir, I forgot! Blake: 'Then go over there with Ferrin! ''(Delilah notices Jo. She walks over there) '''Delilah: Hey, I'm Delilah! Jo: '''Why are you talking to me? '''Delilah: '''Because, I know what it's like to be lonely sometimes, and you could use a friend. '''Jo: You really think that? Delilah: I know that! For sure! Jo: Well, what brings you here? Aren't you like a straight A student? Delilah: Just got back from health! You? Jo: Time of the month. At least that's what I told Hu so I could be excused from gym, but I'm here sitting on the ground instead. Delilah: Why sit on the ground when we could ditch? Jo: I didn't see you as rebellious! Delilah: Well, as long as were back before he notices! Jo: Let's go! (Delilah and Jo sneak out of the gym) Main Plot: Liam (Rebecca walks over to Liam, who is at his locker) Rebecca: Can I borrow your homework. I didn't get to do it yet? Liam: Why not? Rebecca: Because, I've been busy with other things! Liam: And you think I do my homework? Rebecca: Your right! I should just ask Cassie! She'll do anything for me! Liam: No, wait! I did it! Here! (Liam hands Rebecca his homework) Rebecca: Best twin brother ever! What could I do without you! (She gives Liam a hug. Liam starts smiling) Rebecca: All the answers are right, are they? Liam: Yeah, I copied off Cassie too! Well, before you! Rebecca: '''I knew you didn't do it! You never do! Well, I better get going, catch you around! '''Liam: See you around! (Rebecca walks away. When Liam notices that he's gone, he hits his own head against his locker) Liam: I should have told her I did it! It would have impressed her! (He walks away from his locker) Subplot: Molly (Molly is hanging up flyers for the play. Savannah looks at the flyer) Savannah: 'Hey guys, take a look at this! ''(JC, and Jacob walk over to her) '''Jacob: "The Wizard of Oz! A play written by Molly Anderson." JC: HAHA!!! Out of all plays she could choose, why Wizard of Oz! It's so old and boring! Jacob: This play is going to suck! Savannah: '''Why did you even date that emo bitch? No one likes her! '''JC: '''Who would like her anyways. Shes so ugly! '''Jacob: I honestly think I was drunk when I liked her. I still can't believe I actually liked her! JC: She's ugly even when you are drunk! (Molly walks over to them) Molly: 'I was wondering if you guys were intrested in trying out, but it seems like Garbage Girl and her douches already announced their answer to the public. I thought you liked me Jacob! I thought you cared about me! But your just like your friends, a bunch of assholes! ''(Molly walks away from the group. They continue laughing at the poster) '''Donovan: '''Someone looks upset. What's wrong? '''Molly: Just the ex and his friends making fun of me and the play! Donovan: Molls, this isn't ok! Molly: It's fine really! Donovan: No it isn't! Molly: '''If they do it again, I'll let you know! Just don't get involved with my problems. I can solve them on my own! '''Donovan: Fine! But if they do it again! Molly: I know, I come straight to you! Donovan: Bot do me a favor? Molly: What is it? Donovan: Don't listen to them! They don't know how amazing you are! And your not ugly! Your a lot more attractive then Savannah! Put you two in a beauty pagent, and you'd win no doubt! Jacob is just mad that you dumped him. But you deserve so much better then him! You deserve a guy who will love you for all of you, not the peices he likes! Molly: '''Thanks for the words of wisdom! '''Donovan: '''I'm here for you! Whenever you need me! '''Molly: I appreciate that! (The two start laughing and walk away together) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Jo walk back into the gym. Blake walks over to him) Blake: Hope you girls learned your lession! (Blake walks away from the two girls) Jo: '''Oh my god! Best gym class ever! '''Delilah: You can say that again! Jo: '''Your so cool! I never saw you as the rebellious type! '''Delilah: I didn't think anyone would! Jo: '''So tell me more about you? '''Delilah: Well, my dad's the pastor of the Orlando Community Church, i'm an only child, lost all my religious friends, gained a bunch of new friends, found a passion for music, sing in my dad's church choir, and I'm a lesbian! Jo: '''You like girls? '''Delilah: '''Pretty much! Though I've never had a girlfriend before, I've always had a thing for them! '''Jo: Why so open? Delilah: '''I came out to everyone at school last year. I plan on never coming out to my parents. I know they won't accept. '''Jo: Who would accept! That stuff is just plain old nasty! Delilah: Someone has a problem? Jo: I'm a homphobe! Being gay is wrong, and gross! Delilah: Just like you! Jo: I'm not a freak like you are! Delilah: I thought this would have been the start of a great friendship! I guess not! (Delilah walks away from Jo. Jo storms away from her) Main Plot: Liam (Liam finds Daniel sitting at a bench. He walks over to him) Liam: Hey! I need your advice on something! Daniel: Ask me anything! Liam: How can I tell a girl that I like her? Daniel: '''Whose the girl? '''Liam: '''Um... she's a girl... '''Daniel: '''I know that! Name please! '''Liam: You wouldn't know her. She's from my town Daniel: '''Oh. '''Liam: Yeah! Daniel: If you like a girl so much, you should tell her how you feel. Cause if you keep on waiting to tell her, chances are she doesn't like you. If you want her, you gotta be the man and take control! Liam: But what if she doesn't like me, or freaks out by the fact that I do? Daniel: If she doesn't like you, you have to move on! You can't force her to like you! Liam: Your right! Daniel: And if you ever get nervous to talk to her again, then you really need to talk to me. We gotta get you over that fear! Liam: '''I am over it! I'm just afraid of how she will react to it all! '''Daniel: That is a mystery you will never know until you talk to her! Liam: 'Thanks for the advice! It ment a lot! '''Daniel: '''Sure thing Lil Hu! Come on, let's get going! ''(Daniel and Liam walk into their Science classroom) Subplot: Molly (Molly walks into the bathroom. She starts getting flashbacks of everything) '''Savannah: '''Why did you even date that emo bitch? No one likes her! '''JC: '''Who would like her anyways. Shes so ugly! '''Jacob: I honestly think I was drunk when I liked her. I still can't believe I actually liked her! JC: She's ugly even when you are drunk! Savannah: '''Look girls, it's Molly Loserson! '''Jo: Emo! Why don't you go cut yourself! Randi: No, sorry doesn't cut it. JC: You know your emo when you write school plays! (Everyone starts laughing, including Jacob) (The flashback stop. Molly opens her bag and grabs her razor. She starts crying as she cuts herself. May walks into the bathroom) May: Molly! Are you... Molly: I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me! May: 'Yes, I do! Look at what your doing to yourself! ''(Molly starts washing off her cut) 'Molly: '''May, I'm fine! Just don't tell anyone about this, ok? ''(Molly rushes out of the bathroom. May grabs her phone) '''May: '''Don, we need to talk. It's important! '''Donovan: What's it about? May: Molly! Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is walking in the hallways. Jo walks over to her) Jo: '''Hello faggot! '''Delilah: And hello to you too homophobe! Jo: How are you happy with yourself! Gays are disgusting! Delilah: '''My sexuality doesn't matter! '''Jo: Why am I even talking to a lesbo! Get away from me you freak! Delilah: I'm the freak? I'm not the one judging others about their orientation! Jo: Keep the gay stuff a little more private please? No one wants to see that! Delilah: Really, cause most guys find lesbians hot, so why keep myself hidden when theres people like those guys who like me for who I am. Just because one person doesnt like me as a lesbian doesn't mean I should be hidden and keeping a secret from everyone! Jo: And your still talking to me? After I tell you not too! Delilah: '''Are you looking for a fight? '''Jo: Actually, I'm avoiding one? I have to much problems and I don't need you to be causing any! Delilah: Your the one that started it, so it's obvious that your looking for one! But if you do want one, let me tell you that you just got one! Jo: '''Get away from me! (Jo pushes Delilah into a locker) '''Jo: Freak! Delilah: This isn't over yet! (Delilah walks away from Jo) Main Plot: Liam (Liam is sitting on his. Rebecca walks in his room and sits next to him) Rebecca: '''Hey, can I have your homework? '''Liam: Why do you want my homework? Rebecca: 'I wanna do it for you! You helped me with mine, I should do yours! '''Liam: '''Well, I can't refuse an offer like this! ''(Liam hands Rebecca his homework) '''Rebecca: Thanks! Liam: '''No, thank you! For doing it for me! '''Rebecca: '''But you saved me from not having mine! I should be the one thanking you! '''Liam: '''Well, your welcome! '''Rebecca: Thanks to you, I may actually do good in Mrs. Underwood's class! Liam: 'You know how Blake would react if you didn't do so good! ''(They starts laughing. Liam stares into Rebecca's eyes. He leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back. She gets up off his bed) '''Rebecca: Um... I should uh go start your homework now! Liam: Thanks for that! (Rebecca walks out of Liam's room) Category:Blog posts